gmodfandomcom-20200222-history
ReDead
ReDead is a zombie survival simulation gamemode, where players must fight through waves of NPC zombies in order to live. Along with extremely intelligent zombies, you have to deal with disease and infection as well. Using points you earn through helping teammates and killing zombies, you can purchase items, ammo, and weapons to aid you. Features list *'Class-Based Gameplay' - There are 4 Human classes and 5 zombie classes at the moment. As a human you can be a Militant, Medic, Support or Engineer. Each human class has its own unique abilities, strengths and weaknesses. *'Kickass Weapons' - There is a super-dynamic weapon base. Crosshairs will expand/fade based on whether you're sprinting, standing still, walking, or crouching. Firing your weapon will expand the crosshairs. Your weapon accuracy is affected accordingly. All weapons have ironsights, and all rifles have scopes. *'Stamina' - All humans are able to sprint, but for a limited time. Your stamina regenerates more slowly than you use it up while sprinting, but certain items (such as coffee and energy drinks) can boost your stamina. Crouching and using your +WALK key will make you walk slower, but it will increase accuracy.. You can't run backwards as fast as you run forward, so doing the "backpedal shooting" technique will ultimately fail. You can't run and gun as accurately, either. *'Point System' - You earn points in various ways. You earn them mainly by killing zombies. You can earn more points for getting headshots. Medics can earn points by healing their teammates. Engineers can place explosives and fortify doors to earn points. Support can earn money by supplying ammo to teammates. Certain items will give you points when you pick them up (such as money). Every class has an alternate way to earn points if they happen to run out of ammo. *'The Merchant Of Menace' - If anyone here played mercenaries, you'll know what this is. You spend all the points you earn with the Merchant Of Menace. You can purchase ammo, weapons and various items which will assist you. Ammo does not regenerate, so you're on your own if you run out. *'Simple HUD' - The creator is not a fan of the 'realism' games where you can't see any of your health or ammo. The HUD he coded is simple and displays all relevant information. You cannot tell exactly how much health you have, but the color and level of the health meter makes it fairly easy to guess. Your inventory, stamina, and ammo left are all displayed as well. *'Different Ailments' - There are 5 different 'ailments' at the moment. You can be poisoned, infected, bleeding, blinded and ignited. You can have any combination of these ailments at any point in time. Certain items will heal these ailments. (IE. Antidotes will neutralize venoms). Your HUD will inform you of all your ailments. *'Dynamic Inventories' - Basically any item on the map can be interacted with. Each prop has its own weight and functions (You can't pick up vehicles and eat them, fool). For example, a can of soda can be drank by a player, and the player will gain 5 HP. You can combine certain items for deadly results (IE. If you have gasoline and empty bottles you can create molotov cocktails). Wooden props can be deconstructed in order to build barricades. Players can drop their weapons at any point, but they will keep all the ammo from that weapon. *'Music' - Upon spawning you will hear a song from the HL2 soundtrack. Near the end of the game players can hear some other music. There's also winner and loser music from the original Half-Life soundtrack. *'Fire' - There is fire entity which uses particles. It's much better than the EP2 fire. If the player earns enough points, you'll be able to buy a flamethrower. *'Gore' - Players can shoot the heads off of the SNPC zombies, and their neck will spray blood all over the place, Tarantino style. When you are near a blood splatter, you will get blood on your screen. *'Intelligent SNPCs' - Not only do the SNPCs follow and attack nearby players, they can also break through doors and barricades. The fast zombie (Wretch) SNPC can even jump to higher places. *'Zombie Powerups' - Player zombies can earn powerups to assist them. They earn one powerup for every human they kill. Here are a few: *Horde Strength: Nearby NPCs will gain health, and nearby humans will scream in terror. *Infravision: The ability to see humans through walls. *Radiation: Nearby humans will get radiation poisoning if you stay near them long enough. *'A Unique Scoring System' - There are 15 different awards you can earn. There are 10 good ones and 5 bad ones. These awards are printed at the end of the game. Trivia * The name "ReDead" is a reference to one of the "Legend of Zelda" series' enemies, though it's likely just a coincidence. Gallery Image:Redead2.jpg Image:Redead2.JPG Image:Redead4.jpg Image:Redead5.jpg Image:Redead4.JPG Image:Redead6.jpg Image:Redead1.JPG Image:Redead3.jpg Category:Gmod monsters TF2